


Почему нет?..

by Jack_H



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_H/pseuds/Jack_H
Summary: Он явно не ожидал, что подобное хоть когда-то с ним произойдёт.
Relationships: John/Jen





	Почему нет?..

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в 2020 году.

Он отпросился у учителя и вышел в уборную, буквально влетая в помещение и прижимаясь лбом к холодному кафелю. Сердце бешено стучало, желая вырваться из его грудной клетки и распластаться по белой кафельной плитке в попытке получить хоть какое-то облегчение.

Выровняв дыхание, он подошел к раковине, открывая кран и подставляя лицо под струю холодной воды. Несколько секунд с задержанным дыханием — и покраснение щёк от прилива крови заменилось на покраснение от холода.

Не выключая воду, он выпрямился, смотря на свое отражение в наполовину забрызганном зеркале.

Взъерошенные волосы, красные глаза, покрасневшие щеки, вздымающаяся от все еще частого дыхания грудная клетка.

Это его чертовски задолбало.

Он был студентом колледжа, второй курс, и уже второй год его практически буквально терроризировали.

Одна персона по имени Джен. Уже второй год подряд она буквально оказывала ему знаки внимания, практически прямым текстом говоря о том, что он ему симпатичен, интересен и, может быть, желаем в продолжении, но как только Джон задавал вопрос о том, чего конкретно она хочет — она ретировалась и переводила все в шутку.

Подобное поведение доводило его до состояния как сейчас — перевозбуждение эмоциональное и не только.

Он вновь наклонился к струе воды, набирая ее в собранные ладони, окатывая лицо, пытаясь наконец прийти в себя. Тщетно. Снова и снова ополаскивая себя холодной водой, он не заметил, как входная дверь тихо проскрипела и с грохотом захлопнулась. Отвлек его лишь щелчок замочной скважины, которой заперли эту комнату.

Резко подняв голову, парень сквозь размытое изображение увидел знакомый профиль.

Блять.

Блятьблятьблятьблятьблять.

Какого дьявола здесь, блять, происходит?

— Ты. Я. Сюда, — девушка схватила его за воротник футболки и грубым толчком втащила в просторную туалетную кабинку, не позволяя сказать ни слова.

Он хотел было что-то сказать, но его заткнули несколько грубым поцелуем, сминая его губы и вжимая в стену.

— Я...Что...Как...— попытался таки Джон, прерывая поцелуй на пару фраз, после которых его снова затыкали.

— Я знаю, что ты чувствуешь и думаешь, — девушка таки прервала поцелуй, смотря парню прямо в глаза, не моргая. — Я просто боялась сблизиться с тобой, потому что... Просто.

— Но сейчас? — Джон, вжатый в стену, приподнял бровь, начиная понимать, что происходит.

— Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт, — Джен улыбнулась, задорно глядя в глаза парню. — Ты согласен?

— Да, — стоило ему это произнести, как его снова поцеловали.

Не грубо, не требующе, а мягко, с нежностью и осторожностью, на которые он так же мягко ответил, сливаясь в поцелуе.

Шумящая вода и запертая дверь давали им полную свободу в действиях в этом помещении, и, хоть здесь и не особенно было, где разгуляться, в голове у Джен уже целый год зрела превосходная идея.

Прервав поцелуй, она с огнем в глазах глянула на парня, который не успел даже пикнуть, как она опустилась на колени, глядя на него снизу вверх.

— Могу я, _сэнпай_? — девушка посмотрела максимально невинным взглядом, на который только была способна, заставляя парня снова удариться в краску.

—...Да, — он коротко кивнул, осторожно кладя ладонь на ее волосы, позволяя делать все, что ее душе будет угодно.

Довольно таки быстро разобравшись с ремнем, она немного стеснительно положила ладонь на пуговицу джинсов, застывая на несколько секунд. Но, разобравшись со своими сомнениями, Джен ловко расстегнула пуговицу, спуская брюки чуть ниже.

— Ты...Ты уверена? — Джон положил ладонь на ее руки, чуть вздрогнув.

Кивнув в знак согласия, девушка положила ладонь на его белье, которое заметно приподнялось, давая сигнал о явной симпатии.

Поведя бровью, она пальцами подцепила резинку трусов, медленно, со смесью наслаждения, страха и интереса оттягивая их вниз, высвобождая эрергированный член. Свобода и прохладный воздух для горячей пульсирующей крови заставили парня тихо выдохнуть, на грани стона.

Обхватив член ладонью у основания, девушка задорно ухмыльнулась, радуясь увиденному. Дело было не в размерах или внешнем облике, а в том, что это был человек, которого она любила. Поэтому он ей нравился таким, каким он есть, не смотря ни на что.

Оттянув крайнюю плоть и обнажив головку, она скользнула по ней языком, заставляя парня прошипеть и сдержать ругательство от приливших новых ощущений.

Не смотря на то, что для них обоих это было в новинку, и первый, и вторая вели себя, как будто знали все друг о друге.

Грамотные, осторожные движения языком по головке и стволу члена, обводящие каждую венку вызывали волны наслаждения, из-за чего Джон был не в силах сдерживать стоны, сжимая волосы девушки и упираясь затылком в кафельную стену. Приятная тёплая волна ходила по его телу, поднимаясь к голове и возвращаясь обратно к члену, отзываясь пульсацией отзываясь в головке и возвращаясь обратно, ударяя в голову и заставляя снова издать блаженный стон.

Джен усердно двигалась языком по всему члену, стараясь каждым движением, каждым прикосновением доставлять парню удовольствие. Это не было из-за чувства вины или из-за принуждения — ей хотелось показать ему то, что он для нее значит, и то, что она его любит. Это было своеобразный способ проявления чувств, но она не видела в этом ничего зазорного.

Аккуратные, внимательные движения языком, обводящие по несколько раз головку вкупе с движениями рукой по члену делали свое дело — парень запрокинул голову, ощущая скорое приближение оргазма. Мягко коснувшись рукой волос Джен, он задал молчаливый вопрос.

— Все хорошо, — девушка оторвалась на несколько секунд, не убирая руки с члена, счастливо улыбаясь.

Вернувшись к процессу, она приняла член обратно в рот, желая взять его целиком, чего не успела сделать.

Прикусив губу, Джон не смог сдержать стона от перенасыщения новыми чувствами, которые разрывали его тело и передавались в виде эякулации, изливаясь прямо в рот девушки.

Даже не подумав над тем, чтобы отстраниться, она проглотила семя, аккуратно облизывая член, стараясь не упустить ни капли и не оставить его испачканным.

— Знаешь...а это вкусненько, — Джен улыбнулась, поднимаясь с колен и вытирая губы внешней стороной ладони. — Сладко.

— Ты сумасшедшая, — смог выдохнуть парень, заправляясь и успокаивая свое сердцебиение, хоть как-то.

— Я знаю, — она хотела сказать что-то ещё, но ее закрыли мягким благодарным поцелуем.

— Спасибо...— он тихо прошептал в поцелуй, мягко обнимая Джен и осторожно прижимая ее к себе.

Девушка со спокойной улыбкой ответила на поцелуй, тихо радуясь тому, что только что сотворила и тому, что все получилось.

Она не думала, что все будет именно так, но почему нет?


End file.
